


Teacher’s Pet

by The_Funky_Artist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Detention, F/M, Lolicon, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, hes teaching you biology, kuroo is gross, read the tags, reader in in 4th grade lol oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Funky_Artist/pseuds/The_Funky_Artist
Summary: You keep coming late to class and Kuroo needs to keep you after school.Lol dumbassOkay read the tags again- it’s still lolicon I’m so fucking sorry haikyuu fandom LMAOO
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Teacher’s Pet

You sat down in the desk in front of your teacher, Kuroo Tetsuro. His beautiful golden eyes looked you up and down, a smirk on his face. 

“Ahh? Y/N-chan!” He hummed softly, smacking the ruler against his hand gently. “You’re late again? You do realize that’s the 3rd time this week...tsk tsk...” 

Great. He was embarrassing you in front of the class. He gave you a small pat on the shoulder as he made his way to the back of the class. “You’ll see me after school.” 

Kuroo was scary as hell. 

School finished in a rush and you begrudgingly made your way to his classroom. Before you even opened the door you heard his silky deep voice. 

“Ah- y/n-chan youre here~! Come in come in...” he watched you sit down, smirking widely. God he was already so excited, his foot tapping against the floor, eyes narrowed and staring at you. “You’ve been so distracted lately- what’s the issue?” 

“It’s...nothing...I just keep oversleeping...” 

he stood up, leaning against the desk as he smirked wider. “Oh reaaaaallyyyyy~? That’s all?” He laughed loudly, patting your head as he ran his fingers through your hair. 

“Y-Yessir that’s all...I’m just a little clumsy...I’m sorry Sensei!” You listened to him groan, laughing again. Before you could try to explain better his hand was off of your head, stroking your chin and lifting your head up. 

“Listen kid, I know you’re sorry but I need to punish you, and punish you good~ okay?” 

What did he mean by that?   
Before you could react he walked back to his desk, beckoning you forward with a mischievous smile. You did what you had to, walking over as he got closer to you. 

“Be a good girl, bend over the desk.”

Once again, you did as you were told, bending over the desk and turning your head to the side. You could only whimper and watch him take his ruler from the desk. But that wasn’t all. Your body tensed up as he hiked your skirt up. “Sensei what are you-??” 

He shushed you, eyes half closed. “Hush, hush now. You’re going to get ten spankings. You can do that right? You’ve been a bad bad girl. Now hold still and stay pretty or you’ll make it worse.” 

You felt him pull your panties down to your ankles, your body shaking now. Why was professor Kuroo doing this? 

“Ready? Count for me~”  
“Y-Yes Sensei...”

SMACK!  
“O-One...”  
SMACK!  
“TWO!!”  
SMACK!  
“THREE!”  
SMACK!  
“F-FOUR!!”

It continued over and over until you reached ten. Crying out in pain you fell to the floor, only for him to pluck you back up and place you in the same position. 

“M’sorry y/n chan. It’s hard to not loose control when your little plush ass kept bouncing with each smack. Awh, it’s so red...you took your punishment so well~ oh if only you could look, you’re soaking wet!” 

You were...You were!! That heat was in your tummy since the first hit! You thought you had had an accident out of fear! But he wasn’t scolding you? Didn’t you...no, it wasn’t running down your legs, it was sticky in between your thighs. 

“You don’t know what it is huh? Let me explain to you...” he got close, you felt something hard pressed against your ass, his hand sliding down your tummy to the little bundle of nerves above your opening. “The wet feeling you’re experiencing is slick from your arousal~ if you had been paying attention in my class you would know exactly what this was~! Dumb little puppy~” he raised his hand, letting it come down on your clit. 

You cried out, your wet cunt now pressed against his beige pants. The friction felt really good. It almost felt like a coil being tightened inside of you. “S-Sensei!! Sensei!! I-I’m sorry!! I should’ve listened better!!” You began to write around as he moved your hips around on the taught fabric. 

“Do you want me to teach you about your body? I can teach you all about baby making, breed you like a bitch in heat~ do you want to be the teacher’s pet y/n~?” 

It felt so good you needed him to teach you, the grinding made you feel so good, it hurt how good it felt. You wanted that coil to be released. “Yes Sensei!! Sensei please!! Please teach m-me about sex!!” 

“Good girl...” he slowly slipped two fingers inside of you, curling them upwards with a soft groan. “Mnhh...good girl~ You’re so good...have you ever been kissed by a boy?”

“No Sensei...”   
“Oh really? How about you get to kiss one right now?” 

He grabbed your head, turning it to the side as he leaned in and kissed you. “Let me show you how, we can let our tongues touch together like real lovers do~” he watched you gasp, allowing him access inside of your mouth. Exploring it like a small cave, moaning with each little buck of your body. Once he pulled away he looked into your eyes. 

Your lips were wet, saliva dripping down your chin. You didn’t know how to react as he went in for another kiss, so you tried to do what he did to you. It seemed to make him excited. 

“So let’s teach you about sex okay? You had to be listening at least a tiny bit right? You want me to put it in you, uhuh?” He laughed, pulling away just the smallest bit to unbuckle his belt. 

The noise was almost deafening to you, your heart pounding out of your chest as he smacked it against your sensitive ass. “Y-Y-Yes sensei....” 

He hunched over you, purring in your ear before nibbling on your earlobe. “Alright my little pet, this might hurt a bit but I promise you’ll be just fine...” he huffed and slowly pressed his cock inside of you. He thrust inside, grunting. “Good girl!! Easy, easy...”

You cried out in pleasure and pain, eyes watering. It felt like the coil finally broke. You spasmed around him, but you weren’t cumming yet. “I-It feels...it feels g-g-good!! NgHH!! Ahhn!!! Ah!!!” 

He grabbed you by the hips, slamming into you wildly, he was drooling on you as he ripped off your shirt, moaning as he looked at the soft skin below him. “Oh god you’re so pretty...I think about you all the time!! You’re so beautiful and soft...” he continued to thrust and pound into you, running his tongue up your back. He was growling and moaning like a wild animal all because of you. 

“S-Senseeeeiiiiii!! I’m getting close to that feeling again!” 

“Let it out, let it all out baby!!” 

You nodded, the coil getting tighter and tighter until it snapped with an extra-aggressive thrust of his hips. You came all over his cock, listening to groan loudly, moving faster and faster until you felt an amazing warmth flood your body. “Ohhhhh!! Nghh!!!”

“Thats called cum baby, I filled your body with cum! I bred you~ lets continue until I’ve finished fucking both your holes~!!”

You nodded and he was quick to sit down in his chair, scooting close behind you as his fingers found their way into your mouth. They stayed there until they were soaking wet with saliva. His hands quickly made their way back to your plump ass. 

You let out a startled cry as he began to slip his fingers inside your ass. The tight muscle around his fingers stretching slowly and painfully. “I-It hurts...Sensei...”

He hushes you, once he got two fingers in to his knuckles he began to scissor them in and out. He waited until the crying stopped and the moaning began. Once he knew the muscle was no longer as tight as before, he pulled you down onto his lap. 

You let out a loud moan as you felt his cock splitting you in half. It felt...good and bad. Once he was fully sheathed inside of you, he leaned into your ear. 

“How’s that feel?”  
“It feels funny...”  
“Good...”

He slowly began to thrust, grabbing your hips and bouncing you up and down. Oh the way you strangled him. His cock felt like it was being throttled as he bounced you up and down. 

You became overwhelmed, moaning as he moved his hands; one arm wrapping around your legs and bouncing you up and down, the other hand rubbing your clit in a hypnotizing rhythm that had your little cunt clenching around nothing. 

“Ohhh~ oh~ mmm...my good little pet~ good girl!! Take it all!! I’m already close to cumming oh god!! Oh my god!!” He hit his limit quickly, filling your ass with cum. He continued stimulating your clit until you squirted on his hands. 

You’d made a mess on the floor. It was too much as you fell back into his chest. 

He slipped his cock out and sighed in relief “oh my god you felt so good baby...my cute little teachers pet.” He groaned, kissing your forehead gingerly. “I love you little one...” 

After a while of cuddling he helped you up, kissing your forehead again and helping you clean up yourself. “Good girl. I’ll be seeing you after school again right?” 

“Oh Uhm- y-yes sensei...” you slowly walked out of the classroom, limping a bit. You felt really sore now, youd have to tell your mom that it was from gym class. 

You’d be seeing that smirk a lot more often, weren’t you?

**Author's Note:**

> There’s still more coming..,,.. ehehe


End file.
